


英雄之名与英雄之剑 [荒野之息 无cp]

by Asabayou



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asabayou/pseuds/Asabayou
Summary: 林克已失去英雄之名，已失去英雄之剑，他破烂、落魄、疲惫而迷茫，却依旧有什么在他眼中闪闪发光。老福特发布时间：2019-12-07
Kudos: 3





	英雄之名与英雄之剑 [荒野之息 无cp]

行路的旅人被少年救了。

少年穿着一身破旧又灰黄的布衣，手中的木棒与对面那魔物拿着的很是相似，却已添了许多裂痕。魔物哼哼叫着举起武器，却被他逮住空隙，照着面门便是一棒。啪，作响的不只是魔物的面皮，还有那濒临崩溃的木棒，裂痕张狂地舞起来，刹那间就将它撕碎。

飞溅的木块在他脸上划出血痕，他却连眼都不眨，便伸手摸向身后。好像有位常年并肩作战的伙伴，他无比确定它就在那里，甚至不需要思考——但却摸空了。他瞬间没了刚才沉着的样子，怔愣着在空气里抓了两下，又回过头看了看，才明白那里什么都没有。

魔物当然不会给他迷茫的时间，旅人想提醒少年，可已经来不及了。他被一棒砸在头上，整个人都被打飞出去，在地上滚了一会，却又很快撑起身体，一边半仰着头警惕魔物的动作，一边艰难地爬起来。

那魔物抖抖大耳朵，紫色的舌头从大嘴里冒出来，咕噜噜转了一圈，扁圆的脑袋笑成滑稽的形状。但还没等它再举起那木棒，便被一道电光似的剑影撩了个趔趄，整个儿吓懵了，旅人也吓了一跳，他根本没看见那剑是哪来的。

这少年用剑的方法很怪，明明动作又快又熟练，好像能切开风一般，却偏偏不懂得瞄准要害，只是砍树似的一阵乱打。像是位老练的骑士，又像个拿着棍棒乱舞的小孩，奇妙地自相矛盾着。

旅人正纳闷着，战斗已经结束了。少年收了剑，回头看他，额头上磕出的红痕里还粘着砂粒。旅人忽然觉得自己应该做些什么，于是翻了半天，找出一颗紫卢比给他。少年刚要伸手去接，却犹豫着换了一只手，旅人在他缩起的手指间看见扎眼的红，你受伤了，他说。

我不知道，少年摊开手掌好奇地看，全都不记得了，但我好像很熟悉它们。他将木屑拔出，于是血珠顺着他的掌纹滑下。

......灾厄夺走了我们太多东西，旅人叹息。这个年纪的少年，本来该在村镇里无所事事地长大，最大的危机也就是爬树时惹了蜜蜂之类。

少年沉默了一会，突然说，但是海拉尔的山很漂亮呀！旅人点点头，想起山鹰与夕阳，却听他又说，山上的苹果可好吃啦！

还有还有，海拉尔的河也很漂亮，少年捧起那颗卢比，隔着半透明的紫小心翼翼地看他，海蓝的眼被染成靛紫。旅人笑着点点头，果然听他又说，河里的大鱼可肥、可好吃啦！

他看看少年欲盖弥彰地藏到身后的另一只手，明白自己是反被安慰了。旅人想了想，又说，离这里不远有个卡卡利科村，你去那里，拿魔物的角换些钱，买件衣服吧，这件已经破....旧了。

少年有些窘迫地挠挠头，他脸上还肿着，红彤彤的，旅人从他身上读出了穷，可他没说穷。他说，但它们被放在宝箱里呀！那是很旧很旧的箱子了，箱上落了灰，可箱子里面却是干干净净的，衣服也是干干净净的，还整整齐齐地叠着.....这身衣服，一定是谁的宝物，只是在箱里放了很久，不旧的。

好吧，旅人说，但如果早用这把剑，你便不必受伤了。是剑，是武器，就总有破损的一天，你节省它，还不如节省自己的命。

但总有不能破碎的东西，少年拍拍背后的剑柄，有个孩子想看传说中的「吕仁之剑」，我想给他看剑锋最漂亮的样子。

能让孩子露出那样可爱的笑容，那个「吕仁」先生一定是位很厉害的英雄！

少年笑起来，脸上的泥道道也跟着弯成小胡子，像刚溜进厨房偷吃过东西，从灶台下的泥灰里滚出来的小破孩。旅人知道他心里还有一句话：我也想成为让孩童欢笑的英雄——只是他不会说。

但旅人从没听过什么「吕仁之剑」，看剑柄上菱形花纹，倒像是他自己也用过的旅人之剑。虽然名为旅人之剑，但实际上只是无名之剑，不过是旅途中的人常常用它对付野外的动物，才有了这个不算名字的名字。

他看明白了，却也不想说，只是最后告诉他，传说森林里沉睡着一把不坏的退魔之剑...可是那剑只认同被选中的人。他补上最后一句，忽地觉得不该说这件事。传说美好得像是个故事，可传说百年前这剑选中的主人也死了。对啊，哪能有不坏的剑，不死的人呢？

没关系，但少年说着，轻轻握着拳，像要给谁鼓劲那样向他挥动手肘。我还有能做的事，他说。

即使他手背上只有泥污，和半干的红。


End file.
